MOLDUS VS MAGIE
by maitre kenny
Summary: quand ce nouvel élève de Poudlard arrive pour sa première année il ne s'attent pas à ce qu'un virus vien pertuber la magie du monde.


! ! ! ! ! ATTENTION IL FAUT LIRE ! ! ! ! !  
  
Coucou et non ce n'est pas Kenny mais une amie à lui ! et vous devez sûrement vous dire mais pourquoi elle nous parles celle l ! en faite l'idée de cette fiction vient de Kenny mais il n'aime pas spécialement écrire alors pour lui faire plaisir j'ai écris cette fic ( et une amie qui se nomme Babar-inhogwards m'a aidée ! ) alors comme tout le mérite de cette fic reviens a Kenny je ne l'ai pas mis sur mon compte mais sur le sien ! vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout ce que j'ai du faire pour avoir son code ! non non rien de ... ! ! ! ! tout de même ! ! Il ne sait pas que j'ai écris cette fic et ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je lui ai demander son code alors envoyer lui des reviews comme ça il sera surpris ! ! car je ne lui dirait rien de rien ! !  
  
Voilà cette fic ne sera pas très longue 3 chapitres mais par la suite j'enverrais d'autre fins car on en a trouver des tonnes avec Babar ! !

kissssssssss **Zeeve lelula.**  
  
** MOLDUS VS MAGIE**  
  
** Chapitre 1 : Découvertes  
**   
Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage de Kenny, un visage souriant et heureux. La gare de Kingcross était encore vide à cette heure mais cela ne le dérangé pas le moindre du monde, dans quelques heures il allait arrivé à Poudlard.  
  
Poudlard, il avait tant attendu le moment où il recevrait la lettre cacheté des sceaux de l'école que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, au début des vacances, il avait bondit de joie. Il allait enfin quitter cet orphelinat, malheureusement il allait aussi devoir quitter ces amis, car les enfants n'étaient pas tous acceptés dans la même école.  
  
Certain avait reçut une lettre de Beaubaton, et d'autre de différantes écoles de sorcellerie.  
  
Kenny avait été interné dans l'orphelinat 4 ans au par avant, lorsque son oncle était mort, tué au cours d'un duel de sorcier, ses parents étant mort un peu après sa naissance, le ministère de la magie avait alors décidé de l'envoyer dans cet orphelinat pour sorciers.  
  
C'était d'ailleurs mieux que la vie avec son oncle qui passait son temps à boire et à le battre. Les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat étaient donc devenus sa famille, le rendant à nouveau «orphelin », aucun de ses amis proches n'allait à Poudlard.  
  
Le train venait d'entrer en gare, sa locomotive fumante s'arrêta devant le panneau qui indiquait « Poudlard express voix 9 ¾ ».  
  
Kenny remis correctement ses gants blancs et son chapeau sur ces cheveux noirs de geais de même couleur que ses yeux. Il pris ses baguages et entra dans un wagon. Il s'installa dans un compartiment et s'assit sur la banquette, il sortit alors une photo un peu corné sur les borts de la poche intérieur de sa veste.  
  
La photo montrait des personne immobile, un homme, un femme et son garçon, les deux adultes portaient des gants et un chapeau. Une malédiction cette famille, pensa-t-il en la remettant à sa place.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le train était prêt à partir vers sa destination, les parents restés sur le quai faisaient de grands signes de main aux enfants. Kenny regardait cette scène avec un pincement au coeur.  
  
Non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ses sentiments ne devaient pas l'affaiblir davantage, vu le nombre de personne avec qui il allait vivre il aurait vite fait une crise.  
  
Lorsque le train commença à s'ébranler, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête d'une jeune fille brune à la peau mate.  
  
- Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'installe ici il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non pas du tout !  
  
- Je me présente, Hohana Slaï.  
  
- Moi c'est Kenny Campbell. Tu as un très joli prénom, il viens d'o ?  
  
- D'Hawa ! C'est la première fois que je quitte mon île ! J'espère que je me plairait ici !  
  
- Oh tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! A pars les hivers glacials, les automnes orageux et le fait qu'il n'y a pas la mer, cela ne changera pas beaucoup ! ! dit-il en rigolant.  
  
- Le pire c'est que je n'ai que des habits d'ét ! !  
  
- Au moins tu différenciera des autres lorsqu'il fera -15 et que tu sera en débardeur !  
  
- Toi tu te différencie déjà avec tes gants et ton chapeau !  
  
- Oui mais moi je suis obligé de les porter, dit-il d'une voie plus triste.  
  
Voyant qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe, elle décida de changer de conversation.  
  
- Alors tu rentres en quelle année ? Non laisse moi deviner . . . hum 3e ? 4e ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non et . . . Non ! !  
  
- Mais tu est en quelle année alors ?  
  
- 1ere ! !  
  
- Tu . . . TU AS 11 ANS ? ! ?  
  
- Oui et toi ?  
  
- Moi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas a y croire, TOI 11ans , en tout cas tu ne les fait pas du tout !  
  
- Parfois on est obligé de mûrir avant de grandir.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
  
- Parce que lorsqu'on est seul et qu'en plus on est maudit alors on a beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et mûrir.  
  
- Maudit ?  
  
- Oui ma famille a une malédiction qui dur depuis au moins un millénaire.  
  
- Et qu'as-tu donc de si . . . particulier ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas tellement envi d'en parler.  
  
- Bon alors moi je te dis mon secret et tu me dis le tien OK ?  
  
- D'accord mais c'est toi qui commences.  
  
- Bon et bien je ne suis pas venu en Angleterre que pour étudier je compte aussi retrouver le salopart qui a tuer mes parrents.  
  
- Tu les as perdu aussi.  
  
- Oui, ils sont mort comment les tiens ?  
  
- A cause de la malédiction, tu vois si j'enlève ses gants et que je frôle quelque chose de magique, j'ai des Flashs sur la personne ou la chose que j'ai touché, et lorsque j'ai ces Flashs ma tête me brûle énormément.  
  
- Et pour le chapeau ?  
  
- C'est a peu près la même chose sauf que je n'ai même plus besoin de toucher, il suffit que l'objet se trouve à moins d'un mètre de moi. Mes parents. . . mes parents sont morts parce qu'on les a obligé à se décoiffé dans une immense assemblée. Ils sont morts de douleur.  
  
- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas refus ?  
  
- Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ont essayé d'expliquer leur situation mais personne ne les écoutait. Normalement la malédiction s'affaiblis de générations en générations mais moi mes deux parents avait la malédiction, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Mais cette malédiction n'a pas Que des inconvénients quand même ! heureusement d'ailleurs . .  
  
- Et que peux-tu donc faire de . . . génial ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie, ni de formule pour jeter un sort, et je peux aussi obliger les gens à dire la vérité.  
  
- Trop cool !  
  
- Mouai, je préférerais être « normal » parfois ça pourrait m'arranger la vie !  
  
- Et tu as d'autres . . . Truc ?  
  
- Oui des tas ! je suis vraiment pas normal ! ! j'ai des réflexes et des sens surdéveloppés et j'ai une mémoire . . . ineffaçable !  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Et bien tout ce que j'ai pu entendre voir et faire, je m'en rappelle comme si ça datait d'hier, ma mémoire est comme gravé dans ma tête, je ne pourrais jamais rien oublier.  
  
- Ca doit être super pour les cours !  
  
- Oui mais pas toutes les visions d'horreur que j'ai pu voir en Flashs.  
  
- Ca veux dire que . . .  
  
- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Hohana Slaï.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le train s'arrêta dans la brume et la pluie de la gare de Près-au-lard. Un immense orage avait commencé en début d'après midi et ne s'était pas arrêté depuis, des trombes d'eau tombaient dans les petites barques des premières années qui essayait en vain de traverser le lac sans que trop de monde ne tombe à l'eau.  
  
Arrivé dans la grande salle, Kenny n'écoutait pas la chanson de choixpeau magique s'afférant à remettre correctement son chapeau en place, effrayé du nombre de personnes qui l'entourait.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall commença à lire la liste des nouveaux élèves qui étaient pas la suite répartit dans une des quatre maisons.  
  
Kenny remarqua que deux des quatre maisons étaient bien plus bruyantes, les autres suivaient seulement le mouvement. Déjà tris élèves avaient été acceptés à Gryfondor, deux chez Serpantard et seulement un chez Poufsouffle.  
  
- Hohana Slaï.  
  
La jeune fille fit un signe de la main à Kenny et se dirigea vers le petit tabouret, elle mis le choixpeau sur la tête et il cria.  
  
- Serdaigle.  
  
Quelques applaudissement fusèrent de la table à droite, le tour de kenny arriva quelques minutes après. . .  
  
- Kenny Campbell.  
  
Kenny s'approcha doucement du choixpeau.  
  
- Enlevez votre chapeau jeune homme.  
  
- Je . . . je peux pas.  
  
- Arrêter de dire des bêtises et enlevez le.  
  
Kenny regarda la salle d'un air apeuré, son regard se posa sur Hohana qui lui murmurait.  
  
- Refuse, refuse, refuse.  
  
- Je veux bien l'enlever mais. . . il faut que vous soyez à au moins un metre de moi.  
  
- Si vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous Mr Campbell il y en a qui attendent.  
  
Les mains tremblantes, il pris son chapeau, l'enleva puis pris le choixpeau magique et le mit sur sa tête.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
_Une forte lumière dans la nuit noire, un incendie, de hautes flammes, des cris d'enfants. Poudlard brûle. Tout brûle, le parc, le château, la forêt, tout, tout ne forment plus que des flammes rougeoyantes. Quelque chose d'autre brûle, dans une pièce, un bureau, une malle, un chapeau, pas n'importe lequel, le choixpeau. Un hurlement, son hurlement, emporter pas les flammes de enfers.  
  
_**FIN DU FLASH**  
  
- Voyons, voyons, où pourrais-je vous mettre Mr Campbell.  
  
**FLASH  
**  
_Un cheval, un cavalier, un sorcier, Godric Gryfondor. Il avance au galop, traversant les petites rues pavées à grandes vitesse. Une place, un bûcher, quelqu'un dessus, un petit garçon qui cri, on s'arrête, descend du cheval cours, arrache le garçon aux flammes et repart.il est sauf. - oh mon fils.  
  
_**FIN DU FLASH**  
  
- Serpantard pourrais vous convenir.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
_Une image flou, une bagarre, Gryfondor contre Serpentard, toujours la même querelle, les deux veulent être le « chef » aucun ne veux céder la place. On accepte tous le monde, que les sang pur, On accepte tous le monde, que les sang pur, On accepte tous le monde, que les sang pur. Gryfondor lève son chapeau, le jette à terre. - Ce sera lui qui décidera.  
  
_**FIN DU FLASH**  
  
- Quoi que vous pourriez aussi vous en sortir chez Gryffondor.  
  
Kenny serrait les dents, les mains crispés sur le tabouret il s'empêchait de hurler toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.  
  
**FLASH  
**  
_Un visage, un cri, Gryffondor, un visage, un cri, Serpentard, un visage, un nom, Jedusort, un cri, Serpentard, un visage, un cri, un visage, un cri, , un visage, un cri.. Dumbledore, Potter, Jedusort, Malefoy, Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Zambini, Weasley, Evans, Parkinson, Goyle, Maugey, Black, Trelawney, Hagrid, Crabbe, Lupin, Croupton, Lestrange, Ombrage,...  
  
Que de visages, que de nom, que de cris...  
  
_**FIN DU FLASH**  
  
- Non ... je ... veux ... aller ... à ... Serdaigle, arriva-t-il à articuler avec peine tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
_- Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
  
- Ce que sera votre maison  
  
- Chacun se soumet à mon choix  
  
- Si vous allez à Gryffondor vous rejoindrez les courageux  
  
- Mettez moi donc sur votre tête  
  
- Serpentard assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action recherchait en chacun, le feu de l'ambition  
  
- Mais qui pourrait donc les remplacer quand la mort viendrait les chercher.  
  
- Sa vertu favorite  
  
- Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné tous ceux de sa maison y était destinés  
  
- Ainsi naquis Poudlard.  
  
_**FIN DU FLASH**  
  
- Petit coquin...  
  
Au moment où le choixpeau criait sa décision, Kenny ne pu se retenir davantage et hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol glacé de la salle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kenny ouvrit lentement les paupières, la forte lumière blanche de l'infirmerie lui fit regretter son geste et l'obligea à les refermer rapidement.  
  
- Kenny tu es réveill ?  
  
La jeune fille tenait la main de Kenny dans la sienne, au contacte de sa peau contre la sienne, Kenny rouvrit les yeux, et enleva brusquement sa main.  
  
- Oh je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te toucher, dit Hohana.  
  
- Non attends, redonne moi ta main.  
  
La reprenant entre ses doigts il soupira et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle retira sa main rapidement.  
  
- je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Kenny leva les yeux vers elle et reprit sa main.  
  
- Ce ne sont pas des larmes de douleurs mais des larmes de joie, c'est la première fois que lorsque je touche quelqu'un je ne suis pas assommé par des tonnes de flashs. Au contraire cela m'apaise.  
  
- Heu... merci ! Tu vas revenir en cours alors si tu vas mieux !  
  
- Mouai, je ne sais même pas dans qu'elle maison je suis.  
  
- Dans la mienne, je veux dire à Serdaigle !  
  
- On y va alors !  
  
- Mais tu es sur que tu peux sortir comme ça sans prévenir ?  
  
- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Bon viens avec moi mais d'abord on doit passer quelque part.  
  
- Ah bon où ça ?  
  
- Tu verras bien.  
  
Ils partirent sur la pointe des pieds de l'infirmerie pour ne pas se faire entendre de Mme Pomfresh. Hohana lui désigna un grand tableau qui se trouvait au milieu de l'entrée.  
  
- Alors alors... Campbell, Campbell, Campbell, l ! désigna-t-elle sur le tableau. Tu es avec Potter et Malefoy ! Ca va être la joie ils se détestent !  
  
- Comment ça je suis avec eux ? ?  
  
- Et bien pour nous facilité la tache à nous les premières années, on nous a désigner des élève de 7e ou 6e année qui seront nos tuteurs ! Mais que pendant les quatre premiers mois !  
  
- Et que devront-ils faire ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
  
- Ils devront te guider dans l'école et t'aide au cas où tu en aurait besoin, dit un voix derrière eux, je sui Harry Potter, tu doit être Kenny Campbell c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui et...  
  
- Oh lui c'est Drago Malefoy, ne fit pas attention à lui !  
  
- J'espère que vous n'allez pas devoir me suivre partout !  
  
- Si, si justement !  
  
- Alors on a un petit problème !  
  
- Ah bon et lequel ?  
  
- J'ai horreur que des gens me suivent !  
  
Kenny pris la main de Hohana et ils devinrent invisibles, Harry tendit alors le bras et toucha quelqu'un.  
  
- AH !, le son d'un claque venait de résonner et Harry se tenait la joue gauche qui commençait à rosir !  
  
- **NE ME TOUCHES PLUS JAMAIS**. Est-ce bien clair ?  
  
- Très ! répondit Harry effrayé.  
  
- Tu es le fils de Eric ? demanda Drago qui parlait pour la première fois.  
  
- AH ! Le son d'une deuxième claque retentit et Drago se tenait à présent lui aussi la joue.  
  
- **NE ME PARLES PLUS JAMAIS DE MON PERE**. Est-ce bien clair ?  
  
- Très !  
  
Kenny tourna les talons et partit dans la direction des dortoirs de Serdaigle.  
  
- Kenny attends moi, c'est Hohana.  
  
- Ils se prennent pour qui ses deux là, d'oser me toucher et me parler de mon père. Leur « célébrit » leur est montée à la tête je crois !  
  
- Un peu mais tu sais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils sont sympa, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir.  
  
- Et toi tu as qui ?  
  
- Et bien si tu te retourne tu verras quatre personnes qui nous suivent, Potter, Malefoy, Granger et Raven.  
  
Kenny se retourna et vit en effet les quatre élèves qui se tenaient derrière eux. Il voyait Potter avec une des fille, elle devait sûrement être sa petite amie.  
  
- C'est qui la fille avec Potter ?  
  
- C'est sa petite amie, Ashley Raven.  
  
- Et les deux autres ils jouent les chandeliers !  
  
- Ouai c'est ça ! Mais le pire c'est qu'ils se détestent alors ils ne peuvent même pas faire la causette ! !  
  
- Les apparences sont trompeuses, ils ne se détestent pas tant que ça !  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- Je l'ai lu dans leurs yeux !  
  
- Encore un de tes « pouvoirs » ! !  
  
- Ouai, veux tu qu'on les sème ?  
  
- J'aimerais bien, mais ils connaissent le château mieux que nous, alors ils nous retrouveront toujours !  
  
- On peut au moins les semer quelques instants !  
  
- D'accord .  
  
- Donne moi ta main.  
  
Les deux jeunes devinrent invisibles et ils commencèrent à courir comme des fou à travers les couloirs de l'école. Sur leur droite ils virent un petit passage où ils s'y engouffrèrent, il menait à une salle où les mur n'étaient que des portes. Kenny réfléchit quelques instants et s'approcha de la table qui était placé au centre de la pièce. Il s'accroupit et vit une trappe en dessous.  
  
Ils descendirent par cette trappe, celle-ci donnait sur des escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas de descendre. Vu la distance qu'ils avaient parcourut ils devaient se trouver à des kilomètres sous le château.  
  
Tout à coup Kenny s'arrêta, et ouvrit une porte dissimulée dans l'ombre du mur. Hohana suivit son ami, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce dont on ne pouvait apercevoir le plafond.  
  
Devant eux, une gigantesque boule d'une matière indéfinissable mais brillante à en aveugler quelqu'un leur faisait face.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hohana apeurée.  
  
- C'est l'essence même de la magie de l'école, c'est grâce à elle que l'école est magique sinon ce serait un château comme un autre.  
  
- Viens on s'en va j'ai peur.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ils repartirent donc et se rendirent dans leur salle commune.  
  
- Tiens ça c'est ton emploi du temps, demain on a pas cours puisqu'on est Dimanche mais tu en aura besoin pour Lundi !  
  
- Attends une minutes, combien de temps ai-je passé à l'infirmerie ?  
  
- 5 jours ! on pourrait croire que tu as attendus pour le week-end pour te réveiller !  
  
- Non je te jure j'ai pas fait exprès ! - Bon je suis faaaaaatiguée, dit-elle sans pouvoir réprimer un bâillement, je vais me coucher !  
  
- Moi aussi, à demain alors.  
  
- Bonne nuit Kenny.  
  
- Bonne nuit Hohana.  
  
Kenny entra dans son dortoir sans faire de bruit, il s'installa tout habillé sur son lit et referma les rideaux.  
  
Non, impossible de s'endormir, cette image le hantait, cette grosse boule de matière luminescente, une seule fissure noire sur le côté, discrète, invisible pour n'importe qui mais pas pour Kenny.  
  
Il fallait qu'il sache, de toute manière Kenny ne dormait presque jamais à cause des cauchemars et après s'être réveiller de 5 jours d'hibernement il n'avait pas vraiment envi de dormir !  
  
Il se leva et repartit donc dans la pièce secrète, retrouvant son chemin, les yeux fermés comme si il avait vécu la toute sa vie.  
  
Se retrouvant devant toute cette magie, il repéra tout de suite la fissure noire, mais elle semblait plus grande qu'avant.  
  
Kenny s'approcha, retira un gant et tendit la main vers cette matière indescriptible. Tout de suite les Flashs apparurent mais un plus fort que les autres.  
  
**FLASH **

_La magie, la matière, on s'approche, se rapproche on va jusqu'à rentrer dans la matière jusqu'au plus petit atome, ses atomes tout aussi brillant que le tout. D'autres atomes différents apparaissent, des noirs qui absorbent les atomes de magie, la magie se meurt.  
  
_**FIN DU FLASH.  
**  
Le sol froid et dur de la pièce accueille alors le corps du jeune homme, évanoui pour la seconde fois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cette fois ci il ne fit pas la bêtise d'ouvrir les yeux directement mais mit d'abord sa main devant les yeux.  
  
- Ah ma tête !  
  
- Vous vous êtes réveillez Mr Campbell, ça va mieux ? demanda Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Oui je me sens mieux mais j'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! c'est pas normal d'habitude je n'ai pas aussi mal !  
  
- C'est parce que vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.  
  
- Combien de temps je suis rester ici ?  
  
- 2 semaines.  
  
- Trois semaines de ratées ! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je rattrape tout ça ! Mais d'abord il faut que je vois le professeur Dumbledor !  
  
- Non cette fois vous ne partirez pas en douce Mr Campbell.  
  
- Il ne partira pas, je suis là Pompom, dit le directeur.  
  
- Ah mais dépêchez-vous ce malade à besoin de repos, réprima-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.  
  
- Professeur je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important, commença Kenny.  
  
- Oui je sais, le coupa Dumbledor.  
  
- Vous savez ? ! ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
  
- Oui Kof Kof, j'ai vu moi même la faille dans la magie.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que va-t-il se passer ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, enfin tout se que je sais c'est que ce doit être un virus et qu'il attaque toutes formes de magie.  
  
- Toutes ?Même celle des sorciers ?  
  
- Oui aussi.  
  
- Mais comment se transmet-il ?  
  
- Le virus flotte dans l'air, tout le monde est atteint mais le virus se développe plus ou moins rapidement selon la personne, la magie se meurt en nous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voilà c'est fini bientôt le prochain chapitre sur le net, je sis désolé si il y avait des fautes dorthographes ma correctrice Babar n'a pas pu me les corriger !

merci bise ( faites des petites reviews ça fait touours plaisir !)

hazéêva lavana......... la louve blanche....................


End file.
